murdershewrotefandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Fletcher
Jessica Fletcher (born Jessica Beatrice McGill) is a famous Murder-Mystery Novelist, who often found herself an unwilling participant in homicide investigations. Her detective skill eventually became well known to the point where she would be called in to consult on cases from the Cabbot Cove Sheriffs Department, Scotland Yard, The FBI and MI6. Early Life JB Fletcher, maiden name McGill, was born and raised in Cabot Cove, Maine. After completing her education Jessica worked as a substitute English teacher. Jessica eventually met and married Frank Fletcher who was a Captain in the United States Air Force. While Frank and Jessica had no children, for a time the pair looked after Jessica's Nephew Grady Fletcher. The two were married until Jessica was widowed. Sometime after Frank's death a nurse who had served with Frank in Korea claimed her son, who was in the middle of a murder investigation at the time, was Frank's illegitimate son. Jessica struggled with this traumatic piece of information before learning it was a ploy by the nurse to get Jessica to help her son. Relationships Jessica had a great number of friends and family the Most Notable Are: *Sheriff Amos Tupper, Cabot Cove's sheriff at the start of the series. Tupper later retires and goes to live with his sister. *Dr. Seth Hazlitt, the local doctor of Cabot Cove and one of Jessica's best friends. *Sherriff Mort Metzger, a former NYPD officer who takes Tupper's place as sheriff in the mistaken belief that he would be living in a more peaceful place. *Grady Fletcher, Jessica's not-so-lucky favorite nephew, who (through no fault of his own) always seems to get in trouble with the law. After many romantic disasters, he gets married later in the series to Donna Mayberry. *Harry McGraw, an old-school private investigator who becomes friends with Jessica. *Michael Hagarty, a British MI6 agent of Irish origin who would appear when Jessica least expected him to drag her into a dangerous case. *Dennis Stanton, a former jewel thief turned insurance claims investigator, who always solves his cases using unusual methods, and sends a copy of the story to his friend Jessica afterwards. *Charlie Garrett, a disreputable private investigator who usually gets into trouble and needs Jessica's help. Career as a Mystery Novelist Following Frank's death, Jessica took to writing a manuscript entitled "The Corpse Danced At Midnight". Her nephew Grady discover this manuscript and after reading it showed it to his girlfriend Kit Donovan who subsequently saw that the publishing house for which she worked, Coventry House Publishing, had it published. Thus Jessica's career as a novelist had begun and she subsequently retired as an English teacher. However her time with this publishing house would be short-lived. At the end of a homicide investigation in which Jessica took part, Preston Giles, the owner of the publishing house, was arrested for murder. Following this Jessica went on to publish several more novels. However during the course of promoting these books, or visiting friends and family she would frequently be drawn into the centre of investigations, one of which even led to her filling in as Maine's Representative to the US House of Representatives. Seven years after her first novel was published Jessica moved to New York where she took up teaching once again. Her classes tended to be a mix between Criminology and Creative Writing. Jessica still continued to release novels and travel back to her home town as well as other destinations, solving a great many murders along the way, establishing herself internationally as a renowned amateur sleuth. Published Novels :Please see Novels for the Real-World Novels Credited to Jessica Fletcher and Donald Bain. Appearances Murder, She Wrote TV Movies See Also *Murder, She Wrote *List of Jessica Fletchers Friends and Relatives *Novels Fletcher, Jessica